The Prince and the Pauper
by Queensace
Summary: Kagamine Len, a flirty young man who has won the hearts of all women, except for one. Sato Yuka, a super ordinary woman who is nicknamed "Invisible Girl" and isn't popular at all. Their worlds are separate, but an attraction like no other holds the two together. Will love be able to bloom?
1. Our Worlds Collide

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 1: Our Worlds Collide

Kagamine Len. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, handsome, and seductive. That was how everyone described me. At least, the girls added more adjectives. You'd think that an attractive guy like me would live a fun life, right?

Wrong.

Everyday was a bore, and the six chicks hovering around my desk every morning didn't make me feel _lucky_. High school—Horiko High—was full of noisy people who couldn't tell when you needed a break from flirting. _I_ needed a break. But, on that chilly, winter day, two girls from my class kept me from taking a nap.

"Yoohoo, Len-kun?~" With a fake smile, I looked up at Tokane Ruka, a popular student at our school. Her wavy brown curls bounced up an down, showing just as much eagerness as her giant, idiotic grin. "So, Len, Akira and I—" the excited teen pointed towards her redheaded friend, then continued, "—wanted to invite you over at my house this weekend. That's okay, right?" Ruka batted her eyelashes, trying to charm me.

Of course, I wouldn't refuse the generous offer—all women wanted me, even for a night, and I'd give them just what they desired. They couldn't resist my spices. They _loved_ me. Beaming up at the two, I nodded and watched them waddle back to their seats (giggling furiously, obviously), and sighed. Was there anyone in the world who wouldn't bore the _hell _out of me? Probably not, I decided, and began drifting into endless thoughts.

:::::::::::

School ended, and the vibrant sun began to set down into the never-ending, frosted, emerald trees. Taking a deep breath, I packed my belongings and headed towards the broad doorway, ducking past tall football players who dashed off to their homes. Unfortunately, I was knocked to the ground in the process. _How rough..._I thought, dusting off my light brown sweater. At least my chocolate colored braids were still intact.

Who was I kidding—no one would care about my appearance, for I was practically unknown to the whole school! "Invisible Girl" was my nickname, and I was often made fun of by the preps. High school was an infinite misery, full of harsh rules, cold cliques, and few noble hearts. So unlike the fantasy novels I read. Bending over to grab my notebook that was thrown to the ground, I made sure to never leave at the same time as the football team, and sprinted out into the vast, icy streets of Tokyo.

Once I got home, a warm "How was school, Yuka?" from my older brother awaited me. Oh, that's right—we don't live with our parents. Nii-san and I reside alone in Tokyo, Japan while Mom and Dad work hard overseas, for some secretive business reasons-well, more like paying off heavy debts. That was my life, and I didn't exactly mind. However, someday, I hoped that my parents would come home with bright faces, worries long gone and erased from their hearts.

As I clambered up the wooden stairs of my home, a vibrant, ruby-tinged strawberry in hand, I stopped to glance at the tiny sheet of paper stuck on my bedroom door. _Sato Yuka, age 14 (and a half), blood type O_, I read, my hazel eyes full of familiarity. Those facts were engraved in my mind, assuring myself that I _do_ exist. I just wished that there was someone else who could agree with that statement.

:::::::::

"LEN!" Startled, I jerked my head up, my sapphire eyes no longer gazing down at the phone on my lap. "What is it, Rin?!" I asked, my eyes wide with genuine concern. Rin—she was the only girl in the world who I could express my true feelings to, and that was only because the yellow-headed teen was my sister. Yes, I was extremely grateful for her, excluding the fact that Rin yelled at me for every little thing.

Stomping into our spacious living room, my older sister yanked my ear, causing me to tumble out of the large, cream-colored sofa I was lounging in. Yelping, I stared into Rin's eyes with shock. "What are you _doing_?" Shoving the banana-haired girl aside, I rubbed my red ear, which was burning with pain. Boy, did she have a strong grip.

"When I said to take out the trash. I meant it! Go, right **now**, and throw out that rotting heap of junk!" she cried, and left towards her room. With an annoyed groan, I reached into the trash bin, and stepped out into our driveway.

Uncertainty filling my brain, I hurried to toss the giant, plastic bag outside, and scanned the area. All clear. If anyone saw the sophisticated, flirty, Len Kagamine holding a bag of waste, my image would be ruined for life. While entering my tall residence, I wondered what to do next. Homework was all good to go, and I wasn't invited anywhere today. So, I ended up rechecking my text messages. As usual, a pile of texts filled my miniature phone screen, all written by Ruka. Most of them were extremely uninteresting, but there was one that really caught my eye.

'_Hey, Len! I've got some interesting news for you~_' Ruka's message flashed into my vision, and curiosity overtook my senses. Scrolling down, I read on, '_There is this really funny picture I want to show you—I took it of dumb Sato while she was leaving XD Here:' _Sato? Who was that? I frowned, pondering the question for a moment. Well, I didn't remember all of my fans' names, so she might have been one of them, but would probably recognize this "Sato" after I saw her. Once I continued reading, a large picture of a brown haired girl with two braids, slipping onto the ground, popped up in front of me.

One that I didn't recognize.

* * *

Author's note: Horiko High is a FAKE high school. Ruka isn't Luka Megurine. Nii-san means older brother. I probably won't add any more Vocaloids besides Len and Rin...or maybe I will. Also, if you didn't understand... the ":::::" between paragraphs means that the story switches to another character. The two main characters of this story are Yuka Sato and Len Kagamine. Yuka is...also made up. ^^ It's a Len x Yuka story! If you noticed, I am using the same Len from his song, SPICE! I hope you enjoyed~

EDIT: I made the season winter instead of spring, just so you know. Tokyo finally gets a winter with lots of snow!

-Queensace


	2. Finding You

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 2: Finding You

(Yuka's POV)

Fairy tales were a main part of my childhood when I was young. Growing up with a kindhearted mother who loved to tell stories, I soon began to grow fond of these fantasies as well. They were so..._perfect_. Out of all the novels I have read, one stood out most of all. The Prince and the Pauper.

This fantastic story described the adventure of two boys, one a high prince, while the other a poor child, meeting and becoming best friends. I was always fascinated of how a lowly commoner could suddenly enter the world of rich nobles. It was so magical—yet so untrue. As an unpopular teen, I already had experience in the field of feeling left out. Fairy tales were never true, though I hoped that someday, a courageous prince would sweep me off my feet, just like in Cinderella. Of course, reality shook me out of my delusions.

_Ring, ring!_ The sound of my outrageously loud alarm clock startled me. With a drowsy yawn, I went to wash up, change, and go downstairs for breakfast. Once I plopped myself down on a wooden chair, my older brother greeted me and began to make some Miso soup. Traditional Japanese breakfast was Nii-san's favorite thing to eat, and I didn't mind one bit.

After gulping down the steamy, thick soup, I hurried off to school, although there was no reason to rush. School...it was just another dreadful pain I had to face. Again, I would sit alone at lunch. Then, I would be ignored or made fun of. The only reason that I felt Horiko High was important was to learn.

As I reached the tall gates of Horiko, I gulped and looked around. Couples hugged each other as they entered the building, school bullies (I was too invisible to be harshly bullied) interrogated students for money, and the popular kids were surrounded by the usual crowd. No more than usual, I thought, and proceeded to arrive at class. Pulling class 2-A's door wide open, I silently entered the noisy classroom, ignored by every single soul. Everyone was talking about the same thing, since I caught the words: "Invisible", "stupid", and "dork" here and there.

Were...were they talking about ME?

I rushed to sit down, hiding my face from view. Calm down, I told myself, but the hairs on my neck pricked up at any sound of laughter. Four minutes to the bell...just four minutes! Biting my lip, I hesitantly looked up, and what I saw horrified me. All of my classmates hovered around a redheaded student, who held up a picture of a certain cocoa-haired girl, tripping on the floor, and pointed at me. ME. Embarrassed, I hid my face behind a textbook, and pretended not to notice anything. But the taunts and mocking voices I could hear made me want to bury myself in a hole.

I finally know how ugly I look when my face is flat on the ground.

:::::::::::

(Len's POV)

Sato...The last name of that unrecognizable girl stuck in my mind since last night. How could I have _not_ been able to meet her? I knew every girl in Horiko, and slept with each one. So why hadn't I met Sato? I needed to find out who this girl was, and _where_ she was. This time, I would actually listen to the attendance.

"Lenny~" Ruka called out, her voice irritatingly high. Not again. That pesky woman thought that she was the "most beloved" out of all of my fans. She thought she was my "number one". Oh, she was far off. Once again, I wore my fake, princely mask.

"What's up?" I smiled, but it quickly faded when I saw a bright red phone in her hand. What was she going to do? Ruka flipped the phone open, and showed me the same picture from last night. The picture of Sato.

Shocked, I stared down at the screen. Two brunette braids, a plain looking face, and a chestnut colored sweater. I could remember that. Apparently, Ruka thought the picture was hilarious, and sent it to her friends—the comments were anything but nice. With an inaudible sigh, I grinned up at the expectant girl.

"Nice!" Yup, nice. That girl was now famous—for looking stupid. Girls could be extremely scary sometimes. Impatiently, I waited for the chortling girls to leave so I could search for Sato. I needed to seduce her—it was instinct.

_Ding dong!_ Great, the school bell cut off all thoughts before I could look around the room again. If I dared not to pay attention in class, I would be looked down upon by teachers, and my perfect record would vanish. Stupid, I know, but for me—my image was everything.

"Good morning, class 2-B." the voice of Takishima Sensei echoed in my mind as I thought about that braided girl.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for the views! I really appreciate every single one. :) I hope this chapter wasn't too boring...I'm sorry, in chapter three, a LOT of interesting things are about to happen...fufufu~ ;P

-Queensace


	3. First Meeting

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 3: First Meeting

(Yuka's POV)

_Tick, tock_...the clock on the classroom wall moved ever so slowly. It was as if time itself was mocking my clumsiness. But why? Why did everyone make such a big deal out of my fall—that they actually snapped a photo of it, and shared the picture with almost every student in Horiko High? Why was _I _making a big deal out of it? Then, I sadly remembered—my personality was just so. I was frequently picked on by others, yet never had the courage to say a thing. I was weak, always being protected by Nii-san.

To put it simply, I wasn't like a heroine at all.

Lunch break finally made its way into the tight school schedule. Finally! Leaping out of my chair, I dashed out of the classroom, causing people to glance up in surprise. Panting, I ran, and ran. I sprinted through the halls, not knowing where I was going. I just needed an escape. A small smile forming on lips, I closed my eyes and let my legs lead me to any location...

BAM!

In no time, I fell to the floor, my coffee-tinted eyes snapping open. Dazed, I slowly struggled to get up from the tile, when suddenly, I froze. I wasn't laying on tile—I was spread on top of a body. Jerking up, I dusted myself off, and stared down at the person below me. Once I did, I almost fainted in shock.

His golden hair sparkled like the rays of the sun, his lips a rosy red, and his long eyelashes a dark ebony. The collar of his shirt was slightly open, his tie messy. His skin was perfectly smooth, almost a light tan, and his cheeks were full of color. His eyes...his shimmering, enticing sapphire blue eyes...

"Oi, when are you gonna stop staring?"

:::::::

(Len's POV)

One minute ago, I was off to "play" with Akira, the next, I was on the ground. "Oww..." I muttered, and glanced up to see who bumped into me. My eyes grew wide with astonishment. Before me lay the very same, chestnut haired girl that I had never even seen at high school. Before me lay Sato.

When I noticed that Sato was staring at me a bit too long, I smirked. Perfect, she already seemed interested. "Oi, when are you gonna stop staring?" I asked, my eyes twinkling with mischievousness. Without warning, the hazel-eyed girl jumped in alarm, her face as red as a tomato. I had to admit, Sato-san was pretty cute when she was embarrassed.

"I-I-I..." Sato stammered, pushing a lock of amber hair behind her ear. Clearly, this girl wasn't used to conversation. My lips turned upwards, and I slowly got up. She was hilarious to watch. Swiftly, I tilted her chin up, her eyes as large as two full moons. Those were the prettiest eyes I had ever seen—a bright, mysterious hazel color. "So, what's your name?" I asked, staring at her with curiosity. Her face was a light shade of pink.

"Sato. Sato Yuka.." uncertainty filled her voice, but her name echoed loudly in my head. Yuka. Now, I was certain the petite girl wasn't in my class. "Yuka—that's a pretty name." I whispered softly, smiling when I saw her shiver.

Our faces inched closer and closer, and with a quick tug, I pulled Yuka into a kiss.

* * *

Author's note: Phew! I'm so glad for the increasing amount of views, as usual~ Thanks for reading, and sorry that this chapter is so short! Well, as you can tell, the story is finally getting started! ^.^ Thanks once again! (feel free to comment or review~)

-Queensace


	4. Lovestruck

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 4: Lovestruck

(Yuka's POV)

In a matter of seconds, my lips were pressed against the blonde-haired stranger's own. His spicy, irresistible taste made my head spin. I was losing control. We stayed like that for a few seconds, our eyes closed, and his hands cupping my cheek. Then, without warning, the seductive man pushed me against a wall, his strong hands gripping my flimsy arms. What was he doing? No—I couldn't let a random stranger kiss me—it was my _first_!

Gasping for air, I jerked my head away, and pushed the aquamarine-eyed guy to the side. "Yuka?" he asked, his voice full of disillusionment. I didn't even know his name, and he forcefully kissed me! Without another glance back, I fled, my cheeks a vivid red. After I felt that it was safe, I fall to the ground, feeling my lips. They felt hot.

Although I knew what had happened was wrong, why did I feel so happy?

::::::

(Len's POV)

Ever since middle school, I caught the attention of girls, making others jealous. At the time, I never really cared about popularity. But, after a few weeks, I realized how fun it was to make women sway. Even if I just winked, gave a bright smile, or waved, girls would giggle and point, their faces pink with love. It was amusing. I've always been the type of guy to "go with the flow", so I decided to play around a bit—which then became a pastime.

From flirting to kissing, I was used to giving fake "affection" to women, then being loved and confessed to. Now, as a second year in high school, I expected no different. Until I met Sato Yuka.

With eyes full of shock, I watched the brunette dash off, a small tear in the corner of her eye. Why? Why had she refused me—wasn't I irresistible? Just a few moments ago, I thought she was enjoying it, for her movements were extremely docile. Yuka's soft lips tasted like sugar, her gorgeous eyes closed as if she was accepting me, and her fluffy chocolate-colored hair felt silky in between my fingertips.

I wanted to touch her—explore her—more. I wanted to tell her my name. After feeling her cold shove, my heart ached. It ached with an emptiness like no other. It wasn't love, even I knew that, it was lust. I tried to assure myself this, but my uneasiness told me otherwise. It told me I was struck by the arrow of love.

::::::

(Yuka's POV)

The rest of the school day went along as usual, and thankfully, I didn't run into the beautiful stranger from before. Finally, I felt as if I was swooped up by a Prince Charming. A Prince Charming who kissed random girls. A sad look swept over my face as I glumly stared out my window. At least I was safely back at home, which felt like an oasis at that moment.

"Yuka? Are you in?" my older brother, Haru, inquired. I didn't feel like talking to him, but I allowed Nii-san to enter anyway. He sat down on my bed, right next to me. Looking up, I stared at him, confused.

"A-are you alright?" A worried look entered Haru's face, causing me to become even more befuddled. Did he notice that I was troubled?

"Haru..." I smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine! Can you make some lunch—I'm starving!" Haru grinned, nodded, and left to make a meal. Suddenly, I felt guilty. By being so worried over a man who I had only met just now—that was ridiculous. Besides, I didn't want to cause Haru-nii any problems; I would be a good girl, just as expected.

To remove any gloomy thoughts of the mysterious beauty, I flipped open "Rapunzel" and began to read.

* * *

Author's note: Arigato, for the increasing number of views, once again! By you reading my works, I really feel happy~ Please comment or review! :3

-Queensace ❤


	5. Unexpected Encounter

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 5: Unexpected Encounter

(Len's POV)

I can't stop thinking about you. I love you. The same sentences repeated themselves in my head, causing me to frown. What was I thinking—Len Kagamine didn't fall in _love_. Everyone knew that. So, why was I, the notorious playboy, being affected by such an ordinary-looking girl? Clenching my teeth, I stared up at the azure sky, full of marshmallow clouds, and sighed. Laying down on the school rooftop was the most relaxed thing to do at Horiko. I often lay back on the concrete roof to think about several things that troubled me.

One of those things was Yuka.

A distant look etched my face as I recalled the events that seemed almost unreal. No one rejected me, no one wanted to. It was Yuka's refusal that made my heart flutter. But I wouldn't admit that.

At around 4:40 pm, I entered my home, waiting for Rin's voice to greet me. "Welcome back." my crystal blue-eyed older sister glared at me as I took off my shoes. It was strange for her to be mad at me right when I came home, so I decided to inquire the matter. "Is something wrong?" I asked, now in the kitchen, tearing the peel of a banana.

Suddenly, my ear was jerked to the left, and Rin's face inched dangerously close to mine. "I saw it all." she said, her face bubbling with anger. What had my older sister seen? "You..were kissing..Sato Yuka!" Rin cried furiously, her eyes welling up with tears. I stared at the yellow-headed teen before me, dumbfounded, and swallowed. What was going on?

After wiping some teardrops away, Nee-chan looked away, and continued, "I've always been uncaring about your constant flirting with girls, but Sato-san...she is different." Bewildered, I stared blankly at Rin. I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. "Look—Sato-san has been bullied before! She is easily deceived, even I noticed that. But, as a third year, I barely got to talk to her, and classes got in the way. All this time, I wanted to support Yuka...But now, if you try to make more advances without caring about Sato-san's feelings, she'll be deeply hurt!"

Gulping, Rin looked up at me with pleading eyes, while I tried to take in everything at once. Simply said, if I were to toy around with Yuka, I would _crush_ her?! My mind went blank—I didn't know what to say.

"Alright. All I need is Sato's address, and I'll be off."

Disbelief flooding her bright eyes, Rin examined me for a moment, then nodded.

Together, we looked through the school's address book, and once Yuka's was found, I burst out into the streets. Time to apologize.

:::::::

(Yuka's POV)

'_Rapunzel stared down at the handsome, black haired prince, who held her hand tightly. "Rapunzel, Oh, Rapunzel—"_ ' A knock on my door caused me to jump, my book falling to the ground. Haru-nii entered, beaming. "Oh, Rapunzel, a guest is at the door, waiting to see you!" he laughed, and I punched him the arm, pouting. Curiosity filled my heart, and butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Who was looking for me? Before I left my room, Nii-san made sure to whisper two words in my ear.

"Nice boyfriend.~" I froze.

All of a sudden, the previous memory of Len kissing me full on the lips swam back into my mind. _HIM_?! Without another thought, I leaped downstairs, almost tripping. He was here to visit me. Delight flooded through my veins, though I didn't understand why, and the feeling of meeting the blonde prince a second time was overwhelming. It only took a few moments until I was standing right in front of the door, which was wide open already, and a tall, lean figure came into my vision.

The second I saw him, the aqua-eyed man had me cradled in his arms, my face turning a vibrant crimson. "U-umm..Why.." I began, but his arms pulled my closer to his broad chest. Inhaling his intoxicating cologne, I felt my arms go limp in his, and wished for time to stop right there. Then, the dazzling teen let me go.

For some reason, I felt my heart ache once more. "Yuka, I came here—," he stopped abruptly, his eyes drifting towards my clothing. Instinctively, I followed his gaze, and blushed. I was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and tiny shorts—my usual home getup. However, when I wore it in front of _him_, I became self-conscious. I didn't look too sloppy, did I? Noticing his handsome face turn away, I bit my lip. Was I _that_ unappealing? "Uh—I came here to apologize..for the kiss and all. So, sorry." Jerking my head up in shock, I stared at the azure-eyed man in disbelief.

_No way._ I thought, my face heating up. "By the way, my name, it's Len. Kagamine Len!" Len announced, his cheeks slightly pink. "Remember that!" he pointed a finger at me. Len. The most famous and charming boy in our school, the loved, the one and only, LEN! Gasping, I shook my head, "Don't apologize! I..quite liked it.." I saw Len's eyes grow large, and blushed ten shades harder. What in the world was I saying?

Before I knew it, my head began to spin again.

* * *

Author's note: I'm actually editing all these chapters at the moment~ Be sure to look out for any changes! *only minor tweaks*

-Queensace


	6. I LOVE YOU

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 6: I LOVE YOU

(Len's POV)

Apologizing wasn't easy for a high, "sophisticated" guy like me. I could've sworn that the brown-haired girl could see right through me, could see how _awkward_ I was feeling. The thought that Sato had been bullied before, yet didn't find the courage to do _anything_ made my heart heavy. Besides, I didn't want to hurt this woman, or be the cause of her pain, for she was different…

Wait, what was I thinking?! Brushing off my thoughts again, I glanced at the girl before me and my jaw almost dropped.

Without those tight, double braids, Yuka's long, silky hair flowed elegantly down, a bit curled at the ends. Now, her cocoa-hair seemed amazing-I wanted to feel through it once again. Not only that, her apparel was anything but ugly-in fact, it outlined her body perfectly. She was a petite length, but before my eyes could drop to her chest area, I looked away. She would see me as some pervert if I looked there.

Another thing I noticed was that Sato's voice was extremely shaky, nervous, yet super cute, as usual. I wanted to laugh, but couldn't, for I was here to say sorry. That was all I came there for-so why did I feel the need to make her recognize me so bad? Feelings that I couldn't explain rushed through my body, a greed that I desired.

_Lust._ It should be lust, I told myself, but the words spilled out before I could stop them. "By the way, my name, it's Len. Kagamine Len!" Yuka's cheeks became rosy, and I felt mine warm up as well. "Remember that!"

What the hell was I trying to do?

When Sato looked into my eyes, and shyly announced that she _enjoyed_ the kiss I forced onto her, I was shocked. Was she starting to fall for my _spice_ as well? "Yuka…" I whispered, and leaned in closer to her fragrant, floral smell. "Then, would you like another taste?" I breathed seductively into her ear, making Yuka blush.

My lips barely grazed her own, fluffy pink ones, when a broad, caramel haired man appeared. Shit, who was this guy? Yuka quickly pushed me aside, which kind of hurt my pride, but I decided to focus my attention onto the messy haired figure.

"Oh~ So my little Yu-chan's got a boyfriend? ❤ How come you never told me?" I didn't like this guy already; I wanted to know how he was related to the chocolate haired girl beside me. Swiftly, Sato-san shook her head and spoke: "Nii-san! He's not my…b-boyfriend…" So, this light brown haired man was Yuka's older brother. An annoyingly cheerful one at that.

Chuckling, he stared at me, his eyes full of understanding. I hated that knowing look of his, acting like he could connect to anyone. Smirking, I pulled "Yu-chan" close, and pecked her on the lips. "I wonder if I am, I _wonder_." I felt through her silky locks of hair, Sato's face a bright shade of red.

::::::

(Yuka's POV)

Onii-san entered the room, and soon, he and Len began to talk. Words weren't needed to communicate, but I figured that something was up with Kagamine-san. Especially when Len kissed me, for the second time. It was short, but I could still feel the heat of it lingering on my lips.

I wanted to touch him, and my heart was beating faster than the speed of sound, but I couldn't. I was afraid. Afraid of what both Haru-nii and Len would say. No one wanted a low-class girl like me, and no older brother would feel comfortable if his sister made out in front of his face.

"Well, then, have fun!" Haru pushed us out the door before I could protest, leaving me alone with the most popular kid at our school. Was Haru really OK with this? Shaking, I glanced up at Len-kun, who wore a nonchalant expression. I almost forgot that I was still wearing my home clothes, and turned back to open the door. It was _locked_. Haru locked us out! "No way…" I struggled to keep calm-my heart rate was accelerating by the second. Then, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"It's fine, I'll take you out somewhere to buy clothes, so calm down." I breathed in and out, biting my lip nervously. Stupid Len, I wasn't worrying because of my outfit, (well, partially) I was anxious about staying alone with YOU! I wanted to say these words, but couldn't. Hesitantly, I allowed the golden-haired teen take my hand and lead me to wherever he wished.

As I walked behind Kagamine-kun, I observed his wide, strong back, his long arms, and perfectly shaped hands, which were gripping mine. This was the first time a man besides Onii-san held my hand! It made my heart flutter once more. Every touch, every movement of that sapphire eyed man caused me to fill up with heat.

I finally decided I was in love with Len.

* * *

Author's note: Konichiwa! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 6~ Len is becoming more sweet in every chapter! X3 I need to retain his coolness though. :) Please write a review~ ❤

-Queensace


	7. Seeking Answers

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 7: Seeking Answers

(Len's POV)

As we neared a clothing store, I helped Yuka inside by pushing the door wide open, and then followed. I decided that I wouldn't help her anymore—after that day, I wasn't going to concern myself with that simple-looking woman. Once we got inside, the brunette swiftly vanished into the girls section, and came back just as quickly, an awfully cheap looking outfit in her hands. Was she really planning to buy _that_?

"Nope, that won't do..that won't do at ALL." She stared up at me, confused, her giant, hypnotizing hazel eyes drawing me in. "But...I don't want to be a n-nuisance—you're already being so...k-kind to me!" Yuka stammered, looking away. Wow, this woman was anything _but _ordinary! Really, I couldn't believe that a girl would actually care about the cost of things—any usual lady would choose the most expensive clothes! I smiled to myself, and stopped when I saw a pretty good-looking outfit—a sleeveless, frilled, pink dress with white-strapped high heels, topped off with a jean jacket. Pretty cute, in my opinion. Funny—I wasn't the type of person to care about what a female wore...

After passing the clothes into an appalled Yuka's hands, I pushed her into a fitting room and waited outside, ignoring her constant refusal to my "pricey" choice. Oddly enough, my heart began to skip-a-beat as I anticipated her walking out of the changing room, wearing the very same attire that_I _chose for her. As if reading my mind, Sato pulled the curtain away, revealing her new look. My heart beat faster and faster, as I turned to stare in awe at the figure before me.

The coral dress fit onto her body extremely well, stopping at her knees. Her long legs were now wearing strapped heels, which I took extra time to look at. Those perfectly shaped, smooth, soft legs... Before I could examine her further, Yuka began to fiddle with her hair, and I knew she felt uncomfortable. Smirking, I leaned closer to her face, my hands starting to brush her cheek. What was I doing? Already, I could sense her embarrassment, but I hoped she didn't feel mine.

I felt like a teenage girl who had a crush. I felt stupid.

(Yuka's POV)

Shaking, I peeked up at Kagamine Len, who held my face in his perfect, smooth hands. I gulped, uncertain of what to do, or say. Everything was just happening to fast—one minute, the most popular guy EVER helped me try on gorgeous clothes (way out of my usual choice), and the next, I could feel his warm breath against my neck. Why—why was a charming man like Len hanging out with a nerdy, common girl like me? It was as if two worlds were colliding, like fate loosened its hold on our story. At least, for me, it was exactly so. If only I could read Kagamine's mind—then I would be able to be more confident about my feelings. My one-sided feelings.

Still, I stupidly allowed Len to inch nearer and nearer, his hands dropped to my shoulders, his touch making my heart soar with excitement. I was certain the golden-haired man could hear my increasingly loud heartbeat, when, without a signal, he let go of me and stared in the opposite direction.

With an aching chest, I felt like slapping myself, wondering if Len had found me disgusting. '_He probably hates me..._' I thought, sadness overwhelming my passion. I knew it—these clothes_did _make me look absolutely horrid! They just weren't my style—anyone would agree.

Not another word was spoken as the sandy-haired teen lead me to the cash register. "We'd like to buy this." he said, still adverting his gaze from me. Swallowing, I stared at the floor in distress. I had ruined my own fairy tale. "Wow! What a beautiful girlfriend you have there, sir!" The young, cheerful cashier, who seemed about twenty, beamed at the two of us, her face full of optimism. Blushing, I began to clear the misunderstanding, but Kagamine-kun stopped me short. "Yup, she's absolutely dazzling." I almost fainted.

Finally, it seemed an eternity when Len grinned down at me, his alluring, crystal blue eyes shining with..._love_?! No, I must have mistaken that look. Then why did he seem so...different than before? Still, my mind swirled with confusion as we left the building together, heading somewhere that only Kagamine-san knew of. I obediently followed.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" I wished to ask the mysterious boy that very same question, but the words wouldn't come out. I was too shy and scared to know the answer.

Prince Charming. Len was my Prince Charming. But, was I his princess?

* * *

Author's note: Konichiwa!~ Chapter 7 has finally been released, after hard work and cramming for my final exams. So, please forgive me-I haven't been able to upload for the past few days! . G-gomen!

-Queensace ❤❤


	8. Goodbye

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 8: Goodbye

(Len's POV)

I decided to drop Yuka off at her home. No more Yuka, no more weird feelings—that's what I thought. We hurried off, dashing through endless roads and pathways. As I gripped the cute girl's hand, I noticed that she didn't protest or question where we were headed. That was extremely odd, and I hoped that she wasn't about to trust me. After all, I was a heart _breaker. _

About ten minutes later, as we veered in to the maiden's neighborhood, I felt a hard tug on my sleeve, and stopped. "Yes, Sato-san?" I questioned, stopping as well, my voice cold and distant. We shouldn't know each other. She shouldn't start to believe in me. With a slight pause, I saw Yuka fiddle with her silky, cocoa hair, and frowned.

"W-why...are we coming back here?" she asked shakily, her innocent words piercing through me like a knife. Frozen, I watched as she let go of my hand, a solemn look entering her face. "Oh, right, I forgot!" she smiled sadly, "You were _forced _to spend the whole day with me, so of course you wouldn't want to hang around!" Yuka's dejected laughs caused me to flinch. Suddenly I recalled how Rin had warned me about Yuka's past. At that moment, I finally realized how cruel saying "good-bye" really was.

(Yuka's POV)

I remember the first day of middle school, when the true torment finally began. How I cried and weeped back then. It was the first time I was bullied, and it felt horrible.

_Lunch break. A large field, full of chattering students, all wearing the same colors—navy and white._

_A large clump of students talks and giggles, while one girl sits in the shade of a tree, reading a large novel titled, "The Prince and the Pauper". Three other girls stride over to the relaxed figure under the tree, and laugh loudly. The girl, whose nose was in the book a while ago, looks up in surprise._

"_Yes?" she asks curiously, closing the novel and placing it to the side._

_The girl in the middle of the three places her hand on her hip, her pink lip gloss shimmering in the sun. Her long, wavy brown hair is accessorized with all sorts of cute clips and flowers, and she wears magnificent pieces of jewelry. The teen on her left has short, straight red hair, while the one on her right has long, curled black. All of them look anything but kind, high-pitched giggles escaping their lip-glossed lips. Not the friendly kind._

"_What are you doing all alone?" the pampered middle one asks, her manicured nails twirling the locks of her silky hair. The other two examine the seated figure with disgusted looks._

"_Reading," the light brown headed girl responds bluntly, then stands up, "Who are you?"_

_The three chortle,waving their hands dramatically as they do. A few other curious students walk over, interested in the commotion._

"_Us? We are—" the 'leader' of the three comments, pointing left to right at her friends, "Eri, Ayame, and Hiromi, the most popular girls at this school!" As she points to each one, including herself, they do a 'fashionable' pose. "What about...you?" Ayame stresses on the word, 'you'._

"_Yuka. Sato Yuka."_

_The three girls stare at Yuka in disapproval, and Eri speaks up, "Sato? Aren't your parents, like, super poor?"_

_Yuka swallows uneasily. True, her parents had been in tons of debt, and they needed to work overseas to pay it off. What would her classmates think if she said, 'yes'?_

_The light haired girl instead stands silent, avoiding a response._

_Scoffing, Ayame flips her hair with style, "I can't believe this! I'm going to school with...__**that**__!" With a disgusted point, Ayame wrinkles her nose, and more onlookers begin to whisper; soon enough, all the students of class 1-B are surrounding the group._

_Hiromi laughs haughtily, "What is this bitch doing at __**our **__academy?" Yuka flinches at that statement, and everyone, including the passersby, start to howl mockingly._

"_Don't worry girls, when the janitor comes, he'll take out this piece of trash." Ayame smirks, and shoves Yuka to the ground, while people whistle, egging the bullies on._

_'Stop...stop!' Yuka pleads inwardly, fear etching her eyes. But everyone's faces are far from mercy, and instead, cruel smirks play across their lips._

_Eri steps closer to the fallen girl, and whispers into her ear, "Don't dare to come back to this school, Sato. You don't belong here." Her hands trail down Yuka's face, and she digs her long fingernails into the girl's skin. Letting out a cry, Yuka feels tears streaming down her face, and watches helplessly as the three girls trot off, noisy chortles filling the air._

_That was when I realized...there isn't a such thing as a 'happy ending'..._

I wonder where that fear went? Maybe it was after everyone began to ignore me completely, and those three hideous bullies transferred to a more prestigious academy. That was when the nickname, "Invisible Girl" stuck. But now...with Len...would he abandon me too? My first love, was he like everyone else? Possibility: 99.9%.

As I stared in disbelief at the golden-headed man, I realized that I was right. All this time, he never liked me! He never gave a hoot about what I felt.

"Len. It's fine, I am going home now." I stated calmly, "Thanks...for everything." Smiling unhappily, I sprinted back to my home, without a glance back, crystal tears brimming my eyes.

Two words filled my mind as I reached the front door: _The End_.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update! ;A; Don't worry, this fanfic isn't ending just yet! *wink wink*

-Queensace


	9. Love, Not Lust

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 9: Love, Not Lust

(Len's POV)

The moment her fragile hands released their grip on my own, I felt a pang of guilt and hurt. Her figure became smaller and smaller as she ran away, tears lining her beautiful hazel eyes. What have I done? All of a sudden, I recalled the blissful kiss that we had shared on our first meeting. Yuka...

Clenching my fists, I swallow hard and chase after the girl, my sapphire eyes ablaze with determination."YUKA!" I called out to the distant woman, and she hesitated for a moment. Her fingers were touching the doorknob of her front entrance, when faster than the speed of light, I spun Yuka around from behind, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"M-move your hands!" she cried furiously, trying to push my arms away from her waist. Stubbornly, I held on, and rested my chin on her forehead. "You're so tiny," I commented, a relieved smile forming on my lips, while she bit her lip, "I mean, small enough for me to cradle. That's what I love about you." Sato gasped and frowned, her face a dusted rose color.

"Stop playing with me, Len." No honorifics, I see. That hurt my pride a little more than expected. Okay, a _lot _more than expected. "I'm not playing with you!" I admitted louder than I intended, and she looked up at me with pure bewilderment. I blushed awkwardly. A crystal tear slid down her pink cheeks, and I swallowed again as she replied, "How would I know that? You're the school's most notorious playboy! You're so popular—I am a loner. I'm the...the _Invisible Girl!_"

My eyes widened, and I released my hands from Yuka's waist. Instead, I tightly gripped Sato's shoulders, then shook her harshly as I spoke, "What are you saying?! If I, the famous, Len Kagamine, actually noticed and _kissed _you, then that means you are _far _from a loner! You're no _Invisible Girl_, or whatever, understand?!" Suddenly, tears streamed down Sato's face as she cried loudly, unable to hold in the emotions within herself. Sighing, I gave her a relieved smile, and pulled the auburn-headed woman in another sweet hug. "I only stick around the girls I genuinely like. And you, Yuka-san, are the first girl I ever chose clothes for." She hiccuped, and another tear slid down her plush face.

"That's right, cry. Let everything out, Yuka." I whispered softly, and the not-so-plain girl sobbed even harder, "I'm here for you now. I'm here..."

As she lay in my arms, I inhaled her sugary scent, then smiled even wider. Here, holding Yuka, is where I belong. It is where I feel most content, relaxed, and _free._

I am in love with Sato Yuka. And no, it's not lust.

It's _love. _

* * *

Author's note: PHEW! I wrote two chapters in one day-I feel so accomplished. ;/v/; Once again, I'm super happy that so many nice people are supporting my story, thank you! What do you guys think of those three girls: Eri, Ayame, and Hiromi? I hate them. =m= Well, I'm really getting that zest back for this story!~ Thanks to your reviews, I am feeling that motivation once again! -insert clapping here-

*ahem* Well, that's all!~

-Queensace [loves ya!] ❤

Afterword-

Haru: Oi, Queensace?

Me: Yes? o3o

Haru: Ummo...I have one question...When am I going to come in?! ;A;

Me: Ah-! Haru-kun, don't worry! ;) You shall be arriving very soon, child~ e v e

Haru: Ohhhh...I see...no...not really... 0w0

Me: ¬_¬...

(Sorry for the random sketch people! I was bored, don't blame me! BAI! QAQ)


	10. Promise

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 10: Promise

(Yuka's POV)

My cheeks felt hot as I sobbed loudly, my shaky voice echoing through the streets. Clutching onto Len's sleeve, I bathed in his warmth, and continued to cry. He stayed silent as tears streamed down my face, but his silence was what gave me relief. Len's strong arms held me, a wave of comfort and peace entered me, and my cries slowly turned into sniffs.

My first love...Kagamine Len. You are the only one that stayed by my side...Even after hearing my inferior level, you still hold me close to your warmth.

Lips curling upwards, I blinked and wiped away my tears, my teardrops subsiding. "Kagamine-kun..." I murmured, touched by his sweet actions. He kindly smiled down at me, relief flooding his eyes. "Just call me Len, Yuka. No honorifics—for a good reason, this time." Gulping, I nodded slowly, the dandelion haired man still cradling me in his comforting arms. "Len—" I blushed at the sound, and so did the teen before me, "—promise that you won't leave me, like everyone else?"

He beamed, his bright blue eyes sparkling like stars in the moonlight. "Pinky promise," Len let go of me, and curled his fingers, his pinky hovering in front of me, "I pinky promise that I will never leave Sato Yuka. Ever." My face turned a bright scarlet, and I smiled shyly, taking his little finger in mine. We locked our fingers together, gazing into each other's eyes.

With our pinkies still entwined, Len decided to speak up, his face centimeters away from mine, "You know, Yuka, you are the first girl who has enchanted me." What?! I couldn't believe this. But then, all the events that had happened up until now had been ineffable. Was I ready for what I would say? No, and I would never be able to take back the words that were going to slip off my lips that very moment.

"You're different as well, Len. I think I've fallen for you."

:::::::

(Len's POV)

Love. I'm certain it's love.

As the chilly, wintry winds surrounded us, I realized then what the beautiful woman had just said. I was certain that my face was as crimson as a raspberry when I stammered, "Uh...umm.." Say something, idiot! Yuka examined my face for a moment, anticipating my answer. It felt like an eternity when the door creaked open from behind us.

"Yu-chan, Boyfriend!~" Groaning with annoyance, I tilted my head towards Yuka's older brother, while the cocoa-headed girl jumped back in surprise. "It's Len. Len Kagamine." I stated bluntly, and turned around to head back home. Yuka's mouth opened as if to say something, but I was already walking at a very swift pace. I needed to go home and think—my heart was beating faster than the speed of sound.

It was official: Yuka was in love with me.

I could have said something to curious Yuka. But Len Kagamine, why were you so stumped back there? Regretting my useless stammers, I quickened my pace and tore off towards my house in the darkness of night. Rin...she would probably burst if I told her what had occurred.

Soon, the familiar wooden doors came into my view, I clambered up the front steps and rang the doorbell, half-frightened of how Rin would react. Well, whatever happened, happened. In a few moments, the door swung open, my older sister's azure orbs full of distress.

The clock read eight-o' clock when I sat down next to my sibling, wearing more cozy attire—a loose, grey, long-sleeved shirt with baggy plaid pajamas. With a nervous sigh, I bit my lip and swallowed, then looked over towards my sister. "So, how did everything go?" she finally spoke, the tense mood still hanging in the air. Clenching my fists, I decided to spill the events that ensued.

"So basically, Yuka confessed to me." I announced after explaining everything. Rin's face was far from infuriated. Instead, she wore a glum look, dissatisfied with the outcome. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Sato-san?" I dropped my gaze to the oak-wood floor. "You...Len, you're hiding something from me, aren't you?!" Rin sighed and shook her head, "Look at me, little brother!" Flinching, I hesitantly raised my head, Rin's cool stare piercing through my skull.

"The thing is, sis, I'm in love with Yuka, too."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much, **Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS** for the favorite and review! I really needed that support. In fact, you are officially added to my dedication list! :) I appreciate all the help, everyone! ;/v/;

-Queensace

P.S. Haru isn't satisfied with his part...hehe...^^ll

EDIT: I changed the season from spring to winter. Yes, Tokyo finally gets a winter full of snow! I bet Yuka was pretty cold in that pink dress and light jacket... e_e *shrugs* Oh well, let's pretend they were super thick!~


	11. Wish Upon a Star

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 11: Wish Upon a Star

(Len's POV)

"YOU WHAT?!" Rin's cacophonous voice echoed through our gigantic home, and I cringed at the sound. "Shush, don't make me repeat myself!" I muttered, causing my older sister to sigh. She stared down at her red skirt, thinking of what to say.

After a moment of seemingly endless silence, Rin spoke up. "So...are you _really _in love with Yuka Sato?" What was she saying? Of course I was! Well, I supposed that being a famous player and all, falling in love would be something unheard of. Even if it was only a short while, I truly fell for the Invisible Girl. I would tell that to the whole world, if I had to!

"I'm head over heels for her." I commented a little too directly. Rin's face was priceless—her eyes were almost popping out of her head, and her mouth hung wide open. Struggling not to burst out laughing, I closed my sibling's mouth, and began to head to my room, when her hand tugged on my sleeve.

"Len, I believe you," she smiled slowly, and my cobalt eyes widened, "take care of her then! Oh, and you have a _lot _of girls to share bad news with." Letting go of my grey sleeve, Rin chuckled, and left towards her room. Rin-her support and belief in me made me happier than ever. How unexpected, Kagamine Rin! Her words resonated in my mind: Bad news...oh, right. If I was going to give my heart to Yuka, I would have to lose everything...every _girl..._I had seduced.

Hah, sucks for them.

::::::::::::

(Yuka's POV)

What in the world happened? Appalled, I climbed up the stairs, with Haru following me. "Haru-nii!" I exclaimed in frustration as he continued to pursue my steps all the way to my room. Already, I could tell what my brother wanted: once he hears of something catchy, Haru will do anything to find out the whole story. Maybe that was why he was so suited for his dream job—a journalist.

Nii-san pouted, "Yu-chan didn't tell me she had a boyfriend!" Blushing, I shook my head, and lead him inside my room. We sat down on my fluffy bed—our usual spot for talking about 'serious' matters. It's fluffiness really helped sort out problems. "Len isn't my boyfriend!" I sighed, "But I confessed to him in front of our house. I like him."

Haru's mysterious gray eyes stared in my own, observing every movement and word of mine. That was why I could never lie in front of my older brother: his entrancing, dusky orbs would suck me in before I could say a thing. My parents never had those gorgeous, grey eyes—it was a special treat passed down from my grandmother just for Nii-chan. Again, I was left out on all the good attributes. Unlike my brother's sparkling, fluffy, cinnamon hair, I had dark brown locks that were usually straight. Those hazel eyes never really caught anyone's attention like Haru's silvery ones. As you can tell, fate was never in my favor, even as I sat down with my caring sibling.

"I'm going to guess Len-kun didn't give a reply?" Astonished, I blinked at Haru, who wore a smug grin. How clever! "Well...yeah, I guess. He just ran off when you came." I sniffed, "I have no idea if he likes me or not!" With a knowing chuckle, Haru-nii stood up and left the room. As I sat on my plush bed, my anxiousness grew, and I started to wonder if my brother wasn't going to help me, after all.

Soon, though, the caramel-headed man entered, his hand clutching some sort of silver chain. He plopped down next to me, wearing a kind smile. "Here." he tossed the chain into my hands, and I inspected the item from all angles. It wasn't just a chain—it was a dazzling necklace! Gasping with joy, I touched the pendant that hung on the shiny silver chain. Its shape was a lovely star, covered in shimmering gold gems. It sparkled in our lamplight as I gazed dreamily at the necklace, amazed by the intricate design. Once I turned the star pendant over, I almost dropped the fragile piece of jewelry in amazement. On the back of the star, tiny, delicate words were engraved:

_When you become enchanted,_

_and fall in deep love,_

_hold this star close to your heart,_

_and wish for the best._

_Keep smiling, my precious daughter._

_-A&Y_

* * *

Author's note: The necklace looks like this:

www. amorium / 661 - Star - Necklace . html

[type in the link without any spaces, and add dot com after amorium...I couldn't paste it if I didn't write it like that, sorry! :/]

Except the chain is thinner and the colors are inverted. Silver chain, gold gems on the star~

-Queensace


	12. New Arrival

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 12: New Arrival

(Yuka's POV)

My eyes read the beautifully etched words again and again. '_Keep this star close to your heart...' _All of a sudden, I burst into tears, not able to hold back the emotions within me. Haru patted me on the back, "They gave it to me before they left, saying to give it to Yuka when she...finds her prince." He grinned, "I suppose my little Yu-chan isn't so little anymore!"

Wiping away a few tears with a tissue, I swallowed, and examined the necklace further. So, my parents were the ones who had bought this for me? As I inspected the gift, I noticed that the necklace looked anything but ordinary—the message engraved on the back as well as the pendant itself must have been specially crafted. An expensive yet priceless treasure for me...just for me!

"I have decided not to be a coward anymore, Haru-nii," I announced, determined, "This necklace has shown me how much Mom, Dad, and you, Nii-san, love me. I am not about to give up just because of one mysterious boy." Although, mysterious wasn't even close to what Len was—you could never know what was on his mind!

Haru's gray orbs twinkled, and he nodded slowly, "That's what I wanted to hear! Now, let me help you with that—" My older brother fastened the chain around my neck, and once he was finished, I glanced up at the mirror to gaze at the piece of jewelry one more time. With a pat on my back, Haru left my room. I stared at the necklace for hours, but then decided to change and go to sleep.

_Good night, Mom, Dad. Thank you._

::::::

(Len's POV)

I flopped down onto my bed, thinking of the lovely woman who held my heart...

My thoughts wandered to the confession. And then I recalled that I hadn't even given her a proper answer! I had only stammered, then walked away... What was Yuka thinking about, right now? Was she confused? Probably... I rolled to my side, and let out a heavy sigh. Tomorrow morning, I would give her an answer! I would confess my own love...

My eyes drooped down, and I was soon fast asleep.

"Len, hurry up, we'll be late!" Rin beckoned me to follow her, so I quickly grabbed my school bag and headed out the door while munching on some toast. "Sis, I think you should slow down, we're not even going to be late!" I said after chewing up all of the buttered bread. She rolled her eyes, and continued to speed down the sidewalk, making sure that we were on time.

Soon, we approached the academy, and I was immediately surrounded by a mob of crazed fan-girls. "Hello, hello!" I waved as if I was some sort of celebrity, but my tone was brisk and emotionless. After weaving through the crowd, I scanned the schoolyard for a familiar, brown head.

_She might be inside_, I thought, and entered the building. Class 2-A, I believed. And I was correct! As I arrived before the classroom down the hall from our own, I peeked inside, where the braided girl was sitting all alone, her face buried in a book. 'The Prince and the Pauper', it was titled. I smile to myself, and entered the classroom. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the small figure that was crouched over a novel. If I was going to confess, I needed to do so now.

"Yuka-chan," I smiled, waving casually at the girl. Yuka glanced up at me, and once she did, she dropped the book that she was holding. "K-Kagamine-kun..." Her voice was almost a whisper, and she quickly hid her face in her hands. The other girls stared at the two of us in both disbelief and curiosity, wondering why the popular boy was speaking with the Invisible Girl.

I held out my hand, calm on the outside, while my heart shook on the inside. "Let's talk in the courtyard," I offered, but a loud voice caused us both to stop and turn to the sound.

"Yuka-pyon! I'm finally back!"

Yuka-pyon... who had the right, besides me, to call her that?! My eyes widen once I notice a lean, admittedly handsome looking man sling his arm around Yuka, a grin on his perfect, slightly tanned face.

Who...is this guy?!

* * *

Author's Note: All right, you caught me red-handed! I haven't been updating this story since forever! Summer really makes one feel lazy... ;_; Well, I really apologize about that! Oh, and if you haven't already, be sure to check out the poll for my story, which can be accessed through clicking on my profile! I want to know which character you like best.~ ^u^ Thank you everyone, for your heart-warming support!

-Queensace


	13. Masato Abe

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 13: Masato Abe

(Yuka's POV)

My eyes grew large at the sight before me, and I almost fall back in my seat.

"M-Masa-kun!" I murmured in awe, coughing nervously, "W-what brings you to Japan?" Masato's rich laugh filled the room, and he tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Len gritted his teeth, his eyes ablaze with something I didn't understand. "Masa-kun? What the hell..." I heard Len mutter under his breath, but I decided to ignore that for the time being.

"Business was over pretty quickly—everything's fine, now!" He exclaimed, while I smiled pleasantly up at the ginger-headed boy, still amazed that he was back from America so soon. "So I decided to transfer to this school! We're finally classmates!"

I didn't think it was possible, but my eyes widened even more, and so did my smile. "Really? Then this means... No way, you're going to be in my class?" He nodded eagerly, his brown eyes sparkling, while Len rolled his eyes, somewhat irritated I supposed. "Say, Yuka-pyon... Let's go on another date." Masato leaned in, and as I inhaled his cologne, my cheeks turned a light pink.

"What the hell?! Who is this, Yuka?!" I snapped out of my dazed state, and looked up at the blonde who was shouting furiously. Why was Len losing his cool aura all of a sudden?

"Ah, s-sorry... This is Abe Masato-kun, he's my—," Masato stood up quickly, a smirk on his lips, "—boyfriend! It's nice to meet you, Banana Head!" Len's eye twitched in annoyance, and he glanced at the two of us, disbelief flooding through his face.

Masato—you're not my boyfriend! Why would he say such a thing? Well, Masa-kun was the type to go with the flow, and provoke others just to feel amused. Besides...we did have our past and all... A blush finds its way on my cheeks, and I shake my head. Sure, you told him your feelings, but it's different now, Yuka!

I looked up at both of them, and my mouth opened as if to say something to clear up the misunderstanding. But...I saw something in Len's eyes that I could only place as... hurt? No, that can't be!

"Boyfriend? What, _him_?" Kagamine-san laughed mockingly, shaking his head, "That isn't possible. You see, she already..." He stopped speaking, and we locked gazes. Wait, was he going to bring up what I said last night? I shifted uncomfortably, and my gaze immediately dropped down to the floor. I fumble with my skirt, my face bright red.

Masato sighed, "Banana Head—," Len interrupted, "It's _Kagamine Len_ to you, liar." My red-headed friend grunted, and both men stared at each other menacingly.

"An outsider like you shouldn't be butting in: Yuka-pyon already confessed to ME."

(Len's POV)

:::::::

"WHAT?!" I yelled so loudly that the students surrounding us began to whisper. This wasn't possible... I stared into Yuka's hazel orbs, searching for a ray of hope: That she _hadn't_ announced her love to this annoying brat.

Nothing flickered in those bright eyes. So she confess to Masato.

Suddenly, my heart throbbed a little—okay, a lot—and I breathed in and out to calm myself down. "So, Sato Yuka," my tone became cold and solemn, "I guess this means last night's words never happened." She stood up, her face full of worry, "K-Kagamine-san! That's not it... I..." She looks away, her voice shaky.

I frowned, and shoved my hands into my pockets, "Do you still like this brat?" Masato smirked, inspecting Yuka, probably already knowing the answer. I hope he didn't.

"I-I do." She murmured, swallowing, "I like Masa-kun." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Now I get it. Maybe this guy really was her boyfriend. Or, maybe an ex-boyfriend. Even if those two possibilities were incorrect, I knew for a fact that they liked each other, and _something _must have happened to them in the past that I don't know of. But _what_?

I opened my eyes, and adverted my gaze.

Yuka confessed to me... Those words of love were true, so why did I feel so uneasy?

"I'll talk to you later, class is starting." With that, I walked away, my heart aching as if it was stabbed by a knife.

Now that Masato was here, was I really becoming an outsider?

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for supporting me this far, I am really grateful! ^u^ I'm not too good with drama, so please forgive my horrible skills at writing! ;o;

-Queensace


	14. Guilty

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 14: Guilty

(Yuka's POV)

I couldn't believe what was going on. First, my childhood friend, who I've had a crush on for a very long time, just happens to transfer to my school! Then, the boy I confessed to just became a lot more distant and cold to me...

Had I messed up everything, once again? It must be the bad luck of the 'Invisible Girl', it must be! Wallowing myself in sadness, I stared out the window as the bell rang. The teacher entered, and Masato walked up to the front of the classroom to introduce himself.

"Yo, everyone!~ My name is Masato Abe, and it's nice to meet you all!" He grinned, waving to everyone, while Sensei smiled happily. "Yes, this is our new transfer student. Abe-san just came back from America, and as he needs time to adjust, I want you all to treat him well. Is that understood?" Everyone gasped at the word, 'America', and then quickly nodded in understanding.

Masato stopped by my desk, and glanced at the person sitting next to me. "Can I sit here, miss?" He winked, leaning over to the girl sitting right by me. I sighed, shaking my head. Masato never changed—he always had various ways to make people do what he wanted! Just as predicted, the blushing student gathered her books, stood up, and left to sit in an empty spot.

Grinning triumphantly, the ginger-haired boy laughed, and gave me a big thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes, but a smile crept up to my face anyways. "How cheap!" I whispered, and Masato only beamed wider.

:::::::::

(Len's POV)

_Ring, ring! _The end of the day bell snapped me out of my daydreams, and I hurriedly packed my things. Now that I think about it, hadn't I skipped lunch? Ah, that's right...because of what I saw. I didn't want to remember what I had seen on the schoolyard.

_The brat and Yuka were eating together, with big smiles on their faces... That Masato guy even dared to feed her some of her lunch! _

I reminded myself quite regrettably of the events that had happened outside. Before Sato Yuka could even take a glimpse of me, I had dashed back inside, and decided to take a nap to calm my mind.

She may not even notice it, but the time she spent with Masato, and not me, was hurting my heart at an alarming speed. I shook my head, and headed back to class 2-A.

"Yuka?" I called out, searching for the brunette. "Ah, found you!" I grinned, relieved that the girl bending over a book wasn't with her annoying friend this time. It seemed that her concentration was elsewhere, as the chocolate-haired girl didn't notice I was speaking to her. Strolling over to where Yuka was, I peeked down at the book she was reading with so much attention.

"When I am king they shall not have bread and shelter only, but also teachings out of books, for a full belly is little worth where the mind is starved." I recited, scanning the words off of a page. Yuka looked up in surprise, then closed the novel with a smile.

With a knowing look, I pulled a chair and sat down right beside Sato. "The Prince and the Pauper, am I right? You've been reading that since this morning!" I scratched my head, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Yuka only laughed in response, shaking her head wildly, "Not at all! This story is actually one of my favorites... it really describes my situation at the moment! That's why I feel I can really connect to some of the characters..."

I stare blankly at the girl in front of me, and blink twice, "Which character do you relate to most?"

She glances down at the novel, then back up at me, giggling shyly, "The pauper, actually. Strange, right?" I shrug, wanting to know more.

"Not that strange... I used to feel like the pauper, I guess." My thoughts wander back to the time when I had no idea what 'love' was. Yes, even though I wouldn't admit it, I was missing something great and powerful. I was basically poor—at the time, I had no idea what a great treasure I was incapable of having! Well, now that I had sorted out my feelings... I felt like the prince. A prince who finally held the treasure of love.

Yuka frowned, confused, and punched me lightly on the shoulder. "What are you saying? How could Len Kagamine, most popular kid at school, be the pauper?" I grinned, stretched my arms out, and yawned like a lion.

"Well, let's go home!" I suddenly stand up, grabbing my bag. Yes, I'll drop her off before that pest interferes. Of course, a bunch of pests soon arrived. What great timing...

Four girls, all wearing fashionable accessories, strutted over to where I was standing. They each flipped their long hair, and gave disgusted looks towards Yuka. The brunette payed no attention to these stares, and instead packed her things silently.

Groaning with annoyance, I yawned lazily and glanced over the group of fan-girls.

"Len-kun, let's go home together!~" Ruka winked, twirling a lock of wavy hair, "Why are you wasting time here with that piece of trash?" I grunted at her words, just about to say something, when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"You have no right to say that! Take those words back immediately!"

I gaped at the cinnamon-headed figure, who made his way in front of the girls. "What if I don't want to?" Ruka casually replied, glowering at Masato. The man balled his fists, and leaned dangerously close to her, while Yuka watched in horror, "I don't care that you're a girl. I'll teach you not to mess with my girl."

With a deep frown, I intervened, protecting Ruka by standing in front of her. "Stop it! Sure, she may be an idiot, but she's still a _woman. _You have no sense at all, do you?" I gritted my teeth, irritated by the boy's irrational behavior. Females are gentle, sweet, and sensitive. They should be protected, no matter how catty they may seem.

Masato didn't seem to like my way of thinking. He peered at me, his brown eyes piercing through my own."Well, looks like someone is double-sided! Do you even realize what you're doing? You're protecting the very girl that makes Yuka's life a misery!"

My eyes widen, my mouth opens to say something, but I can't say a word.

Yuka swung her bag over her shoulder, and left without saying anything. Her eyes were clouded as she left, as if wondering whose side I was really on.

And at that moment, I felt like the most guilty person in the world.


	15. Thoughts

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 15: Thoughts

(Yuka's POV)

"That's right, cry. Let everything out, Yuka."

"I'm here for you now. I'm here..."

"I pinky promise that I will never leave Sato Yuka. Ever."

"You know, Yuka, you are the first girl who has enchanted me."

I bit my lip, wondering about many things. Did Len like me? What was his answer to my confession? As I thought... I'm just not suited for a sophisticated man like that...

NO! I felt the silvery chain around my neck, and took a deep breath. Haru-nii, Mom, and Dad all supported me this whole time. I am not about to give up my love... it's the first time I have ever felt this way!

I nodded, determined, and stepped out of the school building. Contemplating about various things, I shook my head, my mind clogged with all sorts of problems.

Two big things that I needed to sort out: Len, and Masato. Especially Masato...why did he come here so suddenly? Well, it wasn't as if I hated the fact that my first love came back...

Ah, my first love.

I smiled to myself, turning once I reached the street corner. But with Len, I noticed, my heart thumped louder than ever, my breaths increased, and I felt a sudden urge to hold him close—quite different from what I experienced with Masato. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew that Kagamine-kun was the first person to ever make me feel so..._special._

Blushing, I laughed heartily, and skipped back home, my braids flying through the air as I leaped down the sidewalks. Soon, I approached my residence, and I let out a relieved sigh. What day was it? Friday, right? I grinned, eager for the weekend, and I clambered inside.

"I'm back!" I announced, placing my outdoor shoes to the side, and slipping on a pair of indoor ones instead. Haru's peeked out of the kitchen, smiling warmly once he saw me.

"Welcome back!~" he stretched out lazily, and I noticed he was wearing a blue apron, "Man, your big brother feels so old already! College really drains your energy, Yu-chan!" I giggled, placing my bag on the living room sofa. Returning to the kitchen, I crossed my arms, and stuck my tongue out, "What are you saying, Nii-chan? I barely see you work! All you do is—" In a matter of seconds, Haru grabbed me from behind, locking my neck in his arms.

"H-hey!" I yelped, my eyes pleading for mercy. Haru grinned evilly, "Take those words back, Sato-san!" I clapped my hands together, and squeezed my eyes shut, "I am terribly sorry! Please forgive my rude behavior!" With a chortle, Haru decided to let me go, and continued chopping some carrots. With an audible sigh, I smiled and opened the fridge, searching for anything that I could munch on.

:::::::::

(Len's POV)

Frozen in place, I watched as one by one, the girls surrounding me, and Masato left. With a heavy heart, I slammed my fist down onto a desk, clenching my teeth in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to calm myself down before I did any serious damage to the classroom.

I had a very bad feeling about Masato. But then again, that stupid jerk had a point. I was defending someone who had hurt others...who was one of the reasons for Yuka's pain... Well, what was I going to do—let Masato hurt the girl? That was far from my principles... I groaned, distressed, and sat down in an empty seat.

Breathing in and out, I covered my face in my hands, unable to think properly. I recalled the face that Yuka had made as she left...those clouded, distant eyes that pained my heart so badly...

What was she thinking? I could only assume that the girl was offended, bruised by my traitorous actions... But why was I making a big deal about this? Because Yuka is my _first love_... I reminded myself.

"Tch, I can't think!" I shouted in the silence, standing up quickly. Just go home... just go home and relax... I told myself these words again and again as I walked out of Horiko High. Yet, there was that sad image of Yuka that I just couldn't erase from my memory! These conflicted feelings were more troublesome than ever... And I_ hate _troublesome things. Anything that takes more than a breath, I hate.

My life was supposed to be easy. What happened?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know what you're thinking. "What. Was. THAT?!" ; v ; Well, being the lazy me, I just added a part where our two main characters were thinking about what was going on. So that's why this chapter is titled, 'Thoughts'. Sorry if I got your hopes up... This is one of those chapters that I _think _will let you understand everything better? Or maybe connect to the characters? I dunno, I tried. *hides in a corner*

-Queensace

P.S. What is _very _ironic is that I was listening to 'Good Time', by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen while writing this chapter... Wow.


	16. Dates and an Uneasy Heart

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 16: Dates and an Uneasy Heart

Sunlight poured through my windows, and I squinted in the vivid light. Rolling around lazily on my bed, I groaned and felt around for my phone, not wanting to get up. "What time is it?" I grumbled as I grabbed my phone, its bright screen informing me that it was currently seven o'clock in the _morning. _

With a moan, I let the phone slip through my hands and bounce onto my bed. "Seven...why now..." I whined to myself, pulling the covers over myself to shield my face from the horrid sun's rays. But I couldn't fall back asleep.

Unwillingly, I slowly got up from my bed, stretching out as I did so. With a noisy yawn, I scratched my head, checking my phone for anything new. Oh, right... I don't have any friends to share things with...

I smacked my lips, and headed into the bathroom, glancing at myself in the mirror once I stepped inside. Oh, what an unruly sight! Messy hair, wrinkled pajamas, and dried saliva all over my face... I gaped at my horrible looking reflection, but I quickly came to my senses and washed up.

After I was done brushing my teeth, I began to comb my hair, yelping whenever it would get tangled and practically pull out the roots on my head. That's when my phone rang.

I froze, unsure of what to do, and too shocked to do _anything_.

This was the first time someone was calling me, and as I glanced down at who exactly was trying to speak with me, my eyes widened in astonishment.

"MASATO ABE!?" I shouted loudly, then quickly covering my mouth after realizing who I could have woken up at this early hour. After confirming that my brother was still asleep, I bit my lip, my attention directed back to the call.

Gulping, I pursed my lips, and pressed, 'talk', with shaky hands.

"H-hello?" I asked uncertainly, hoping that this wasn't a prank. Someone is calling me—no, my friend is calling me! My _friend..._I would have smiled, but this sudden phone call was making my heart beat faster than ever.

After what seemed ages, a cheerful voice spoke, "Hello, is this Sato Yuka's number?" I nodded swiftly, pressing the cell phone against my ear to make sure this was real.

"Yes, it's me! M-Masa-kun?" He laughed, and I sighed in relief as he spoke freely, "Yuka-pyon! I got your number, cool right?" I smile, and agree with him quite wholeheartedly. "Say, I was thinking...today, could we go on a date? Like last time..."

Date?! Like last time... Wait, he really was _serious _about this whole thing? My face becomes flushed red, and I stammer, "A-Abe Masato! I...I'm not really busy or anything... but—," the man interrupts, eager as usual, "Then I'll be waiting in front of Kessho fountain, all right? Meet me there in thirty minutes!"

Before I can say anything, my cinnamon-headed friend hangs up, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was up to no good. Seriously, I never even agreed to this whole thing! Dating Masato...I can't possibly do that! Was my friend still considering my old confession? I hadn't forgotten about that day, but then again, my feelings for Len overpowered those that I had of Masato.

Well, now I suppose I have no choice...

With a heavy sigh, I checked through my closet, searching for some suitable clothes to wear for a date. Wait...this is _Masato Abe_. Your _friend, _not your date. I shook my head, and chose something casual (well, almost all of my clothes were casual) to wear: A plaid, red-and-black shirt, some denim jeans.

"There!" I smiled at myself through the mirror, pulling a cozy white hoodie over myself. I did all this in silence, as I still didn't want my brother to wake up from his slumber. Slinging a brown bag over my shoulder, I left the house, directing myself towards Kessho fountain, in the smack dab middle of Riso Square.

As soon as the enormous fountain came into view, I gasped as the crystal-colored water poured down beautifully, several coins shimmering at the bottom of the fountain. My attention soon came to a broad man in a brown coat, his eyes scanning the area for a certain someone.

"Masato!" I waved, smiling as I stepped over to where he was waiting.

He looked straight at me, his eyes widening in realization. "Yuka-pyon!~ That was pretty fast!" I smiled sheepishly, and adjusted the strap of my bag.

"You didn't even let me decide whether I wanted to come or not!" I sighed as Masato wore a smug grin.

"You would come anyways, so it didn't matter if I asked or not.~" He winked as I gaped in disbelief at him. Masato Abe...you really... I wanted to yank his ear right then, but he quickly took my hand, his deep brown eyes sparkling.

Masato smiled wider, "Let's go to the zoo, Yuka!" My voice faltered a bit, but I was able to tease him in those heart-racing seconds by stating that his choices never changed.

I heard my heart thump faster as he held my hand, leading me down the streets. I noticed his long, wide back, and those long arms... My eyes widened once I figured out how much I was inspecting the man before me.

_Really, why did you have to come?,_ I thought, swallowing as we stepped down the pathways, _When you know how much I would miss you, you left. And all of a sudden, you come back...my heart isn't ready for this! _

Blushing lightly, I kept staring down at our hands, especially Masato's. His fingers were gripping my own...

"We're here!" Masato announced, and I scanned the vast entrance. Woah...this is gigantic! Is this a zoo, or a kingdom?!

The auburn-headed man smiled at my reaction, and he grabbed a map of the zoo while my eyes darted around the whole area. After carefully examining the map, he finally spoke up, "All right, let's go see the lions!" Surprised, I glanced at my friend, again feeling as if I was being taken along by his words. Before I could protest, Masato pulled me down the path, directing us to the lion dens.

"Look! Aren't they big?" He exclaimed eagerly, and I smiled at his excited face. Just like a child... I giggled, which only made his zesty mood increase. As I watched the large, fearless lions, I soon became lost in my own thoughts.

Those lions... "They remind me of Len," I murmur, my cheeks dusted pink. Masato frowns, peering at me with curiosity, and I continue, "So brave, beautiful, dangerous, yet... _protective_." I sigh, smiling at the creatures lazily cleaning each other.

Masato's frown deepens, "Come on, let's go see something else," I blink up at him, confused, and he only grabs my hand to lead me away, "They aren't doing anything special, anyways."

After exploring the whole zoo, the two of us stepped out of the place, laughing wholeheartedly with each other.

"Remember when that monkey was trying to steal your scarf?" I joked, laughing as I remembered the sight. Masato grinned, holding my hand tightly, "Hey, are you forgetting when that same monkey actually managed to grab your bag?" I pouted as he howled noisily.

"Cafe!" He grinned, jerking me towards the direction of a small yet cozy looking cafe. We entered the comfy place, and as Masato placed our order, I couldn't help but look around. It was such a cute place—full of modern wooden furnishings, flowers, and all sorts of pottery! The enticing aroma of coffee wafted through the air, and I inhaled its lovely scent.

We sat down at an empty table, and facing each other, I watched as his cheeks became pink. "Masato, are you okay?" I asked, feeling his forehead. His eyes widened at the touch, and he coughed lightly, "I-I'm fine...Ah, waiter!" I let go, and our attention switched to the waiter who placed our dishes before us.

"All right, time to eat!" he rubbed his hands together, and I nodded quickly. We dug into the meal, our mouths watering with delight.

Once we finished our food, I patted my stomach in satisfaction. "That was great! You even payed for me—how sweet!" I giggled, and Masato's face turned an even brighter pink. I found this extremely odd, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll walk you home!" He offered, smiling cutely at me as we left the cafe. I beamed back, overjoyed, "Thank you, Masa-kun! I'm so glad for a friend like you, really!"

Something in his eyes flickered as he spoke quietly, "I know." But he quickly returned to his normally cheerful self after noticing my bewildered state.

"Well, let's go home, it's already so late!"

::::::::::

(Len's POV)

That whole day was spent doing absolutely nothing fun. Ruka had invited me over to her house, and I was doing nothing but flirting the whole time. Well, I wasn't exactly saying anything—Ruka's mouth was the only one that was moving.

As I sat absentmindedly on her bed, I remembered Masato's words clearly. _"You're protecting the girl that made Yuka's life a misery!" _I groaned, and Ruka patted my back, oblivious to why I was so upset.

"Len-kun, I'll be right back with some tea, okay?" She smiled, and walked out of the room. As soon as she did, I lay down on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling fan with distant thoughts. I needed to call Yuka...

Flipping my cell phone open, I glanced at the number I had saved a while back. Yuka's number... I sat upright, and took a deep breath. What should I say? Well, I was supposed to apologize for my inconsiderate actions, right?

Wait, I had been stuck over this before. Just thirty minutes ago I was debating whether to call her or not. Why was I so indecisive with these troubling things? Troubling yet precious, I smiled, knowing how much love was really worth.

Which is why I decided to visit her in person, instead of apologizing of the phone. I wanted to patch up everything with Sato, especially before that pest came to ruin everything. Now...all I have to deal with is Ruka... This should be easy.

As if reading my thoughts, Ruka slid into the room, two cups in her hands. My smile disappeared. "Here, Len-kun.~" she fluttered her eyes, passing me one cup. I payed no attention to her constant hints that she was passing, and instead yawned with boredom. She seemed quite affected by this, but decided not to say anything.

"L-Len... How are your studies going?" Ruka inquired, 'accidentally' brushing my arm as she sat down right beside me. With a brief 'Just fine,' I stuffed the phone into my pocket, and sipped the tea.

"How is the tea?" she asked in the silence. This is my chance...

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, and set the cup down on a table. "It tastes like trash."

Her eyes widened, and she gaped at me in horror. "W-what?" her voice was shaky and full of hurt. This is the first time I have made a girl sound this way... so sad and... My heart throbbed, but I knew that what I was doing was right, in its own twisted way.

"I said it tastes like trash. If you're going to let me drink something, then at least make something worthy of my time." I stood up, adverting my gaze, "Thanks for boring me this whole time—it was nice of you to take up the whole day for no reason." I turned towards the door, when her hand grabbed my own. My eyes widened as I swiveled around to face her, but I didn't say anything.

Ruka swallowed, tears brimming her eyes, "Len-kun, I love you!"

I blinked nonchalantly, my chest tightening with guilt, and I shook off her hand.

"Bye."

Yes, this _should _have be easy. But it wasn't.

* * *

Author's Note: MY BIGGEST CHAPTER YET. I can't believe it! I'm usually a really lazy writer...but _this _much in one day?! That's a record! :o *for lazy old me, this is pretty exciting*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! *the title is really random, I can't think of a proper name*

So, can you guys give me some suggestions for this chapter's title? I'm really out of ideas... ; v ; Or should I just keep it the same? .-.

-Queensace


	17. Forbidden Kiss

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 17: Forbidden Kiss 

(Yuka's POV)

Finally, we approached my neighborhood, and I glanced up at the man next to me.

My mind was elsewhere: I recalled how sweet Masato was being as he escorted me home; He lent me his coat so that I would stop shivering in the wintry winds, and he even pulled me close to him to warm me up.

A small smile formed on my lips, as I reminisced about the day I confessed to Masato. I remembered the childlike anxiety I felt before pouring my feelings out—ah, what a cute, but short love! It wasn't the most precious thing to me, though... To be honest, my confession _was as trivial as eating a slice of cake. _

I don't know if I should tell Masato that, though. No, no, there isn't any need to talk about it.

"Yuka, do you remember that spring day, when you confessed?" To my surprise, the very man asked what was on my mind at the moment.

I cleared my throat, and looked at the ground as we continued down the paved sidewalks. "W-well, yes, I do faintly remember that. Oh, we were so young then! How cute!" I laughed uneasily, trying to lighten the situation a bit. But his face looked completely serious.

"Yuka."

With a startled glance, I fixed my hair nervously, and swallowed. He stopped walking, and I halted as well.

Masato placed his arms on my shoulders, his deep, chocolate orbs staring into my own without blinking.

"Yuka," he repeated, and I stiffened under the weight of his hands, "That confession... It made my heart burst. Did it make yours burst, as well?" He took my hand, and placed it on his heart. My eyes widened, and I bit my lip with anxiousness. I could feel the way his heart beat—so fast and full of energy.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump..._ I swallowed, and kept on staring back at Masato. So, he does this mean he feels _that_ way about me?

"You've been looking at me this way, the whole time?" I asked curiously, referring to the way his heart beats quickened with me, and his eyes gazed lovingly into my own. I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, the cinnamon-headed man began to blush, a smile on his face, "Of course! I love Yuka Sato so much! I'm sorry I had to leave that day, but I'm glad I was able to give this heart to someone." I tilted my head to the side. Give his heart to someone? I'm confused!

He noticed this, and grinned, "You took my heart, Yuka! I'm yours, now." He glanced at something towards the right, then quickly gazed back into my eyes. I stood there, stunned at what he had just said. He really _does_ still like me!

The world around me became a blur as I watched him lean in, and pull me into a hasty kiss.

When his lips pressed against mine, my eyes almost popped out of my head, and I tasted some sort of fresh, minty taste. It was the type of reckless kiss that embarrassed children would do... A sort of kiss that I, if I ever _did _make the first move, would do.

It wasn't as if I hated the kiss—it was just that I needed to tear away from it right away. Len... _Len Kagamine._ I love him, my lips belong to him alone!

I suddenly remembered: _I love Len the way Masato loves me._

_So, that means Masato likes this. He wanted to kiss me. _

I have to admit, that thought made butterflies run through my stomach. However, it was different from how I felt around Len. He made my heart pound, my blood rush, and my face deep red. I just couldn't feel the same emotions for Masato.

His lips are touching mine...

I cannot let him do this! I can't let him just kiss me out of nowhere, even if he _is _my childhood friend!

Although I decided that this kiss was a forbidden act, I kept on standing there, frozen like an ice cube, until he finally released his lips from mine.

"Well then, good night!"

I didn't even see him wave and turn to leave. Stumbling into my house, as soon as I pushed open the door, I flopped down onto the couch.

I felt my lips; They felt warm, and the taste of mint lingered.

Len, I'm so sorry!

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know... I'm sorry everyone! You should know me by now, though... I'm such a procrastinator... /lazy cry

And I know this chapter is short, so I apologize for that as well! More heartbreak is about to arrive though... ._. PREPARE YOURSELVES.

-Queensace


End file.
